


When Jared drank a beer

by rethrin



Series: Many Times Peter and Jared Cuddled [15]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin





	When Jared drank a beer

When Jared's doctor prescribed him the painkillers he warned him not to drink with them. Peter knows that because he was there. So when he sees the empty beer in front of his friend he feels butterflies of worry in his stomach, and he knows they're not sensible butterflies, because it's only a beer, but he wants to wrap Jared up and keep him safe, and it's not a logical feeling, but he hasn't had many logical feelings since he'd seen Jared on a stretcher, having been cut open by some lunatic with a razor blade. 

He doesn't say anything while there are people around, but that night he waits in Jared's room. 

"You take your pill?" he asks as Jared comes to bed. 

Jared nods, takes one look at Peter and slips into his arms, burrowing his head down into Peter's chest, making himself small, and giving himself over entirely. 

"You mad about the beer, or you just glaring at me because Sindy wouldn't give you her number?"

Peter's quiet for a moment. "We're not going to have any more parties until the doctor clears you."

Jared feels a little piece of himself that he tries not to think about click into place and it's like molten relief pouring into his body. He licks his lip. "'kay." 

"And you aren't going to drink any more."

"Okay."

"And you're going to eat what I give you."

Jared just nods, hoping Peter can't hear him breathing because he seems to have forgotten how to do it properly.

Peter's quiet for ages. "It won't be for long," he whispers, and he sounds apologetic, which makes Jared feel as guilty as hell. "Just until you're better."

"Peter," _I want this, I need it,_ "It's fine. I'll," _be good,_ "do whatever," he manages to stumble out, feeling his heart racing with every word.

This doesn't happen that often, last time was more than eight months ago, when Jared had cut his hand open. Peter had taken him to the hospital and when they got back he'd slept here like this, the next day he'd made him rest, made him eat what was good for him, looked after him. But that had only been a few days. This time Jared was going to be on painkillers for at least the next two weeks.

Peter feels tense, he actually still seems furious, and Jared doesn't even want to think about how that makes his stomach roll into a happy place. He snuggles in further, pressing against him. "I promise, Peter, I'll," _be good_ "keep away from the beer."

"Okay," Peter puts his hand on the back of Jared's neck, and holds him there tightly. After a while Jared looks up and frowns at the look on Peter's face. "I know this is weird," Peter whispers, without looking at him. "I don't know why I do it."

Jared hates that they're going to talk about this. 

"Hey," he says, "It doesn't matter why, it matters that we both," _need this,_ "like it."

"You like it?"

Jared hides his face and nods, heavy with embarrassment. "This whole super caring protective thing? Yeah. You fuss over me, fetch me things, cook for me," _tell me what to do, make me feel safe,_ "what's not to like, huh?"

Peter swallows. "How much longer are you on your pills?"

"Two weeks."

"That's not too long?"

Jared shakes his head and tries not to squirm with delight just thinking about it.

"You can- we can talk about it, you know, if it's too much. Whenever you want."

Jared nods and begs silently for this conversation to be over. 

"But if you have another drink while you're taking them I'm going to-" Peter stalls because what he means is _'chain you down'_ , but he doesn't know how to say that aloud to Jared. 

It doesn't matter though, because Jared moans very slightly and promises he won't drink, not until Peter says he can. Promises he won't do _anything_ unless Peter says he can, and Peter feels a bit of calm come back to him that hasn't been there since he'd seen Jared fall, blood spreading through his shirt. 

"Good," he murmurs, and Jared fails to hide how much he likes that, he breathes heavily and presses tighter into Peter. Peter smiles. "Go to sleep now." 

Jared nods. And smiles, because as far as coming out to your best friend that you kind of like it when they look after you and order you around goes, that went pretty well.

Peter falls asleep quickly, safe in the knowledge that Jared will still be there in the morning, safe in his arms until Peter lets go of him. Which Peter isn't at all sure he's planning to do.


End file.
